What Hermione didn't know
by look-at-this15
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron discovers a new secret passage and Ron starts falling for someone... plz R&R!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: the party

This is the first time I make a story.I hope it's not that bad!! Sorry if there are any words misspelled and I hope you like it!!  
  
CHAPTER1: The party  
  
-Hi!- Said Hermione to Harry and Ron when she found them in her way to the common room. They where already in their 6th year and all of them had changed a lot. Hermione didn't study as much as she used to and she didn't mind breaking a couple of rules! She had also changed physically, she was taller and her hair was not that bushy, like her mom said: she had grown into a little woman. Ron didn't have his usual fights with Hermione anymore and he liked to make everyone laugh (he didn't want to admit it to himself but he specially liked to make Hermione laugh) and Harry, was taller and he didn't look so skinny like before because so many quidditch practices had made him develop some muscles. -Hi Hermione!!-answered Harry -we where looking for you!, you disappeared at lunch.- -Yeah, I know, I was.. in the...Library!.... yes, in the library!- she said with an expression of triumph in her face. She had really been with Seamus Justin and Dan (a new boy that came last year from a Spanish school) she had started to like him at the beginning of the year, -he was so cute.and so funny, I wish he came with us instead of with Seamus and Justin!- She thought. -Listen, we've got to tell ya something -started Harry, but then realised he didn't want to be over herd and said -but..we better tell ya where no one can hear us, let's go besides the lake!-  
  
-So?- Said Hermione intrigued when they got there. -We found a secret passage that doesn't appear on the marauder's map!!- Ron told her excitedly. -Where!!!! We have to find out ..!!!- -Shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Someone's comin'!!!- interrupted Harry who had been looking all around where they where just in case someone came. Justin and Seamus where running towards them with a big grin in their faces -Hey! Do you want to come to our party this night?- Said Seamus -What are you celebrating? And..where?- asked Harry -It's going to be in one of the empty classrooms and we are celebrating that Seamus finally found out he's gay..ouch!- Seamus had just punched Justin in the shoulder -hahaha.just kiddin'! We really don't know why are we doing this party, we where just bored!!! Well, wanna come? Some Gryffindors, Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws are commin too- -Well.- started Ron - We have to do another. -Ok!, we'll go!!!- cut Hermione and without managing to stop her, she said - Is Dan going to come????- She went all scarlet. Ron felt as if he'd just swallowed a rock. She fancied Dan?? What?! That git?? He suddenly hated Dan so much that he had the urge to go and beat him up.. -wait a sec- he thought -What do I care?? Let her like whoever she wants!!....It is only that I don't like Dan very much- he said to himself as an excuse to what he'd just felt -well, it's not my business so..whatever!!!-  
  
That night they all went to the common room and waited till everyone who didn't belong to the party to go to sleep. When they had all gone Hermione saw Dan at last, she was dieing to get to him when she felt two hands pulling her back. -Hey!!!- she said looking back to see who was pulling her away from Dan. It was Harry and Ron was with him -Wha..!!!!!- she tried to say but Harry had covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her back again to the boy's dormitories. He took his hand off her mouth. -What the heck..!!!!- -SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-They both said really loud pointing at the boys who where left and where now sleeping. Hermione looked puzzled. -So..Why am I here?- She said with a mixture of astonishment and curiosity. Ron nor Harry answered, instead they began looking at her and then at each other. Hermione was getting annoyed -whaat!!- she said -Why are you looking at me!! Ron looked for last time to Harry and Harry nodded at him. -Hermione..- he started to say with a note of nervousness in his voice. He hold her hands and suddenly felt his stomach lure, he looked at her face and realised how pretty she was ..but he couldn't think of that now!, he told off himself. Hermione was even more puzzled than before, she felt confused and somehow scared of what she felt when Ron hold her hands. She suddenly realised that she didn't want to hear what Ron had to tell her and was about to say something when.. -..I love you- Ron had spoken first.  
  
I'll soon put up the second chapter, looks like Ron has just admitted his feelings towards Hermione but it isn't what it looks like!! It really is...er...wait for the next chapter and you'll discover it yourself!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Here is the second chapter pls R&R!!!!!!!!! no1 did for the last chapter, so pls review for this one at least to know that some1 is reading..or has read it!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 : Problems  
  
Hermione almost had a heart attack, her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it might wake up the whole castle!! She was also blocked, no words wanted to come out of her mouth.apart from the fact that she didn't know what to say. Suddenly Harry and Ron exploded in laugher. -Just---kidding!!!!- said Ron almost into tears -hahahaha!!!- -You--@#E%& (A/N fill in with whatever you would call them..hehe ()!!!!- she said now more relieved -that was close though!! I was about to say that I loved you too but..- The room felt silence as if a really noisy radio had just been turned off. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped.. -Whahahahahahaha!!!!!- the radio had been turned up again, now was Hermione's time to laugh -I was.hahahaha..joking hahahahaha!!!- all of them began to laugh hysterically. -Who's there?- asked a frightened voice from behind. Silent fell again upon the room -#~$%&@!!- said Ron in a whisper. Neville had just woken up. -.. It's just..us!- said Harry pushing Hermione behind him. Hermione had frozen, she wasn't supposed to be there, if Neville found out and told a teacher... -Why where you laughing?- asked Neville innocently -..er..Harry just told me what he was dreaming..- said Ron -hey! Sorry for waking you up Neville- he added -I was having a weird dream too!! A girl had entered the room.. and when I woke up I even herd the girl laughing!!!!!- said Neville grinning -Shit!- -What?- -..er..you have weird dreams!!!- said Harry quickly looking back at Hermione -What should I do?- she asked him in a whisper -just stay in the dark.- -What?- asked Neville again -..and did you see the girls face??- asked Ron trying to make as though he hadn't herd anything. -No..- -Well, good night Neville!!- said Harry walking backwards to the door, he had Hermione behind and a good thing to do would be to get out of the room as soon as possible. -Where are you going?- asked Neville sitting in his bed -We..er..are going to the bathroom- said Ron opening the door for Harry (and Hermione) Neville stood there sitting in his bed thinking for a moment and then yelled: -Ron!!, we have bathrooms here!!!!- -Yeah!- he replied -I know! But.. We like better the ones outside, in the common room! - yep, they are cleaner and.. Besides, I think I left a book there!- added Harry pushing Hermione through the door. -Uff!! That was close!!!- said Hermione grinning. -We'll wait here for a while and then we'll go back inside, Neville will surely be sleeping again- said Harry while sitting in an armchair, -now that we are awake..- he suddenly stopped. Was it true that he was hearing footsteps? Ron and Hermione must of herd them too because they also went silent. -..hiding wouldn't be a bad idea you know?- said Ron -..er.. we will consider your idea Ron..- and in the exact moment Hermione said that, they all went running to get behind the sofa. They waited there, kneeling so whoever it was didn't see them, and..there they where!! The new prefect came into the common room followed by some of the Gryffindors that had gone to the party, -Dan wasn't between them- observed Hermione relieved -Well- whispered Ron to Hermione -going with them (or should I say him..) would have meant being caught. -You are my hero!- she said laughing quietly They waited till all the Gryffindors had passed to get out of their hiding place and then Hermione asked them: -so where is the secret passage?, is it here?, in the common room?- Harry and Ron looked back at where the boys dormitories where and then started to giggle -Uh oh..- said Hermione -it..isn't at the guys room?....right??- Harry and Ron nodded. -oh no! not back again!!-  
  
  
  
In the next chapter they will have more problems!! I have to make this a bit difficult for them, it wouldn't be fun if they didn't have problems to get where they want to!! I already have some chapters written but I still don't know what will they discover at the secret passage, any ideas?? U can write me at: puppylover26187@hotmail.com!! 


	3. Chapter 3: More Problems...

Things look impossible for Hermione!!!! Thank you very much for those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'll upload the 4th chapter soon  
  
Chapter 3: More Problems..  
  
When they entered the room it was all quite. They even thought Neville had gone back to sleep in the brief time they had been out (..though long for being at the toilet) but they only thought that before they herd someone saying: -Harry?....Ron?- -..Yes?- said Ron beginning to feel tired of all this -wow, you've been ages at the bathroom!!- -I couldn't find my book!- said Harry quickly -hey!, why don't you come nearer? It's too dark over there and I can't see you- -Well- said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione sadly -I guess we gotta go!- -..go where?- asked Neville intrigued -..er.. go to bed..of course!!- -ok- Hermione thought as she watched them go- what a night!!, I'll go to the girls room right away, just hope...oh no!!- She said when she was just about to open the door -not again!!!....what the heck! Did someone put a hex on me?!?!?!- she was hearing voices at the other side of the door, but that wasn't the worst. The worst, was still to come. She pressed her ear on the door and listened. It was McGonagall and the new prefect. -Yes- he herd him say -I found them near the one-eyed witch statue, I don't know what they where up to, professor.- -Well that doesn't matter now -said McGonagall's angry voice -Flitch told me he saw 3 or 4 students, and some of them from Gryffindor, running around the castle..- -Should I go and help Flitch?- -No, when he finds them I want to talk to them personally, how could they do this to their house! They will be punished!!!. You stay here just in case they try to get back to their rooms- -Yes professor- -What?!?!- said Hermione to herself, that was definitely the worst! And yes!, she was now seriously beginning to think that someone had put a hex on her!!! She had such a bad luck!!!! Flitch would take a long long long time to find them because they really knew how to hide and that prefect would stay there making it impossible for her to get to her bedroom!! She looked at where Harry and Ron where, they where both talking with Neville but Ron was constantly looking at where the door was, probably wondering if she'd got out. Hermione noticed this so she gave a step forward, where it wasn't as dark (..so Ron could see her), and began to shake her arms furiously in the air. Ron saw her immediately and without stopping to think he said to Harry: -something's gone wrong!!! She's still here!!- and without another word, he walked into the darkness, where Hermione stood. Neville was shocked.  
  
This wasn't a really good chapter but..well..whatever!! thank u again for ur reviews!!!!!!! I still want more ideas for the passage!!!! Keep R&R!!!!! 


End file.
